Junan Fūma
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = None | previous occupation = }} Junan Fūma (風魔 受難, Fūma Junan) is the fiancé of Bakuto Harī and the daughter to the Head of the . Personality A quiet and very self-providing individual, Junan endured much suffering since she was a child. Turned into an experiment by , she was left emotionally scarred and unable to maintain a relationship with anyone in her life. Upon his death, the Fūma lead an overthrow of one of Orochimaru's bases and saved Junan. She has trust issues and doesn't like to share her personal feelings. She keeps to herself, trying to make sure nobody can hurt her again. Despite her troubled past, Bakuto is the one person she has ever let in over the years. She feels that Bakuto is the light that will cleanse the Land of Sound and her of their troubled pasts and wants only to be with him. As his wife she hopes only for his safety and wishes him luck whenever he goes out to battle. Junan has shown to have a habit of sucking on a lollipop for an extended period of time. People think her natural quiet disposition is because of her shyness, but as she claims it is because she has the lollipop in her mouth. Appearance Junan has long purple colored hair and light purple eyes. She is a rather gentle individual, Junan wearing quite a casual attire. This consists of a long sleeved blue shirt, cut off at her shoulders with blue shorts. Over her blue long sleeved shirt, Junan wears a white t-shirt that is cut off the same as the undershirt. She has three vertical belts around her waist. Around her neck is a golden locket, carrying a picture of her mother. History Born into the Land of Sound, as a member of the Fūma Clan, her father is the current generation head. Until she was eight years old, she lived a fairly normal life, despite the fact that she was enveloped in the struggles of the Land of Sound. When she was eight, her mother was attacked and killed by a group of bandits, scarring her greatly. Watching her mother slaughtered before her, on an impulse she ran after the bandits who kidnapped her. Her kidnapping left her father in a spiraling depression as he lost the two people in his life he cared most about. The bandits brought the girl to their benefactor and leader, Orochimaru whom decided to make the girl into a living guinea pig. Inscribing a combination of and techniques onto her, sought to create a living weapon. Unsuccessful as his death came at the hands of , she was left to die within his hideout. Within the month, she was saved by her fellow clan members lead by her father who welcomed her with a warm embrace. Scarred physically and emotionally, Junan was incapable of returning the love her father had which saddened him. Soon after, a Samurai who once lived in the Land of Sound appeared and made a deal with Junan's father. Within a month, the Samurai, named Bakuto Harī and her clan took back the Land of Sound in the name of the people. Watching Bakuto's intent to restore the village and protect those he holds dear, appealed to Junan and after their first meeting quickly fell in love. On the Wiki * The Tie that Bonds, the Land of Sound Story ( First Appearance ) * The Circle of Life, Bakuto's Training Abilities Not a kunoichi, Junan isn't trained as a ninja. She has near to none chakra and lacks physical prowess. Junan has shown to be smarter than her opponents, assisting her Fiancée with ingenius battle tactics. Orochimaru's "Curse" Experimented on by , Junan was inscribed with a series of and . In doing so, Orochimaru sought to turn her into a weapon capable of wiping out an entire village in one shot. Although Orochimaru died prematurely, he did however succeed and Junan became a weapon of incredibly destructive power. Using the seal to teleport herself or another object to a certain area, she will then use her seal to seal that target away. The limit to sealing has shown to range from sealing off a targets chakra temporarily, lifting a pre-existing seal from a target and even sealing away the soul of a target; provided it has been removed from the body. As Junan doesn't have ample amounts of or training as a ninja, she is quickly drained by using this technique only once. A day of rest is the punishment for using this technique, leaving her in a very vulnerable state.